Military Baby
by Bri Noir
Summary: Serena suddenly begins to have vivid memories of her past as a experimental government military soldier.Now she must stop her past from taking over.AU
1. Remember the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own some of the characters.

Author's Note: I personally do not like to see a wimpy Serena, so do not expect to see one here. Although this is not a crossover fic, you may notice that the story line at the beginning may sound a little like the Spriggan plot if you have ever seen it.

Italicized words are past memories

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

_Blood, foot steps, and the sound of guns were all around me. Shrieks pierced the air with the cries of my former teachers and supervisors. At that moment, I felt no remorse for these people that we were slaughtering. The people who lay dead all around me had betrayed my family, my comrades, and me. _

Suddenly, I shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. I touched the spot where the chip lay inside my head. I could not believe I was having this same dream again. Those horrible things had happened so long again. I just wanted to forget anything had happened, but I knew deep down these memories would never go away.

I turned to the man that lay beside me. I love this man. He was now looking up at me with a worried look on his face. He immediately sits up and brushes his black locks out of his face.

"Are you okay, Serena?" he asks me in his husky French accent as he envelopes me in his arms. He starts to gently caress my mid back length blonde hair and whispering soft French endearments to calm me down.

I nod my head until I can finally respond in a steady voice. "I'm fine, Darien. What time is it?" I asked to change the subject.

"It is time for us to start the day." He kisses me and gets out of the bed. At that moment, as I watch Darien leaving the room to get dressed, I think about our weird yet unfortunate lives.

Darien and I are soldiers in the military. We are both ranked as First Lieutenants of our separate troops. We work for an organization called, The International Military Network or IMN (I don't think this is real place, I believe I made it up). We have come a long way. I can remember a time when we were always on the run. Never feeling safe anywhere we happened to be.

I get up and try to clear my mind of all the bad memories once more. I put on my khakis, black shirt, and my black boots. I also put my hair up into a high tail which a few wisps of hair immediately falls down from to frame my face. Soon after I am done, Darien returns. We say our good byes and separate for the day.

As I walk down the hall, I can feel the stares of the other people. I do not pay them any attention. I am use to stares by now. I know I am not normal, and I will never be. A sensation abruptly brings me away from my previous thoughts.

_I sat in my seat with my back perfectly straight and my mind completely focused on what my teacher had to say. He was explaining to us how we were created and what our purpose in life was. The teachers always explained these concepts every week. We all knew this lecture by heart and that is what they wanted._

_We were all bored with hearing this story, but no one would ever complain. We knew the punishment for rebelling and stating our opinions, and we all had numerous opinions._

_I was one of the soldiers who thought the way they created us was barbaric. I was only 12, but I still knew what they were doing was wrong. Many of the other soldiers did not agree with me. They thought we were special and superior to other humans. They thought we had been given great powers. They obviously did not care that we were made this way without our permission. _


	2. New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2: New Mission

I gasped as I came out of my daydream. It had been so vivid. I wonder what is wrong with me. More of my memories have been coming back lately. It was then that I notice many people had stopped to stare at me, so I continue towards the mess hall.

When I come into the mess hall, I receive even more stares. Sometimes it really annoys me the way people disregard manners to quench their curiosity. They make me want to pull rank on them and send them to run a few laps on the track. I cannot wait to make my troops run drills this morning.

I can hear the whispers all around me as I make my way to the serving line. These people know whom and what I am, and I knew their opinions of me. Right now, I can hear a few of them whispering about my 'unnatural' abilities and looks. Sometimes these people did amuse me. They knew about my abilities, but they continue to whisper about me as if I could not hear them, and when I look into their eyes to let them know that I can hear them talking about me, they have the grace to blush.

After getting my food, I find a place to seat down. Soon after I finish eating, an announcement informs everyone that the kitchens will be closing in about five minutes. I leave the mess hall to start my duties.

I begin by drilling my troop into the ground. I was feeling better by this time, but I can tell that my troops fell differently by the subtle glares they were throwing me. My fun was disturbed by a message that informed me that my superiors would like to have a word with me. I let my second in command, a young man named Alan take over for me.

As I near the door to my superiors' conference room, I spot Darien standing at the door.

"They called you too, Darien?" I ask him.

"Oui, ma petit. They apparently have something very important to discuss with us," he replied. We embrace for a few seconds and then we ask for permission to enter the room. The doors open and we do not hesitant to enter.

As we cross the room to stand in front of a big circular table, we saluted our superiors. The room was dark, but we could still sense their presences.

"Stand down soldiers and have a seat," said a gentle but firm voice says as the light is turned on.

The voice belongs to a young woman with short blue hair and a sophisticatedly strong presence. We know her as Miss Ami Mizuno. She is the head of Medical Department for IMN. Beside her seats Rei Hino, head of the Weapons Department, Lita Kino, head of Cuisine, and the man who seats in the middle is the founder and leader of IMN, Andrew Cade.

Darien and I take our seats, and are promptly handed thick folders.

"Miss Serena, Mr. Darien. It is nice to see you again, but I am afraid I have to send you on another special mission." Darien and I both nod our heads to indicate that we both understand Mr. Cade's words. We could most likely be going to our deaths. It was a fact that we have already come to terms with. We know we can die at anytime.

"Please open your folders. I would like to bring your attention to the men in these photos," Mr. Cade explained.

We both pick up the pictures in our folders to study the men on each one of them. There were three men in total. They were very young looking men. One had long black hair and blue eyes, the second had long silver hair and green eyes, and the last had brown hair and eyes. They are actually quite handsome, but we all know that there is something bad about these men or we would not even be discussing them.

"Do you know these men?" Mr. Cade asked. We both shake our heads. We have no idea who these men are.

"These men are the Kou brothers. The one with black hair is Seiya Kou. The silver haired man is Yaten Kou and the brown-haired man is Taiki Kou. They are the new leaders of GLOBE," explained Mr. Cade.

Darien and I are extremely shocked. We had assumed everyone connected with GLOBE were either our comrades or dead, but obviously, we were mistaken.


End file.
